User talk:Imamy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Recipe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amanda113122 (Talk) 22:12, April 13, 2013 Hey :) Thanks Amanda for the welcome. -- Imamy (talk) 21:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Other Topics Default Visual Editor Bug I wanted to bring up something that happened to me shortly after I joined in case it hasn't been reported before. I use the default visual editor. For some reason the editor loads up broken source code and I accidentally updated the mistakes into a page called Recipe. Merrystar helped reverse my mistake. Something about mixing Wiki markup and templates produces broken source code. For example, http://chefville.wikia.com/wiki/Recipe?action=edit&oldid=13222 shows a broken table where the top part is a list and the table forms at the Wiki markup for Escargot. -- Imamy (talk) 21:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) This has happen before. This "bug" only occurred if you tried to "publish" an edit onto an article too quickly for your internet connection to read or if you attempt to speed up the saving process while the article is updating itself with your edit. (shorter explanation) The more info or images...the slower the article will update itself with your edit. Attempt to "speed things up" or not allowing the article to update at its own pace will result with that "bug". Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 10:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Duplicate Pages for Expansion/Expansions Well, the duplicate article, Expansions was created by a Wikia contributor and the original article was updated by me (FYI, I wasted seven hours just to verify every expansions released (or about to be release) in ChefVille). So I will delete the duplicate article and keep the original. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 09:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Markup Notes I'm familiar with Wiki Markup but I don't know as much as I'd like. This section is for my reference and experimentation... Table * Template:Documentation * Template:Image * Template:Link-ImageToFile * Template:Glyph Child of Link-ImageToFile * Template:TestTemplate * Template:TestTemplateHelper * External Link: Wikipedia Help:Table * External Link: Wikipedia Help:Template * My Anonymous Contributions (May 1, 2013) * External Link Zynga Bug Report ----- Different Chefs view different Catering Orders Re: Question Raw count is like measuring of how many of this ingredient (in total) is needed for a recipe or something like that. You can only get 9 apples from an Apple Tree and there is six recipes for it. So if you are doing all six recipes then you will need at least 13 apples (2 Apple Trees) in total. A total of 114 apples is needed if you want to have Mastery for all six recipes. 114 apples (In total to get Mastery for those recipes) divided by 13 apples (In total for all six recipes) = 8.7692307692307692307692307692308 apples from 1 Apple Tree. Or... 114 apples divided by 9 apples = 12.666666666666666666666666666667 apples needed in total for the recipes. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 06:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Renaming Images I renamed all of the cooking station images. The Autumn Cooker image is a bit small, but I'm fine with your method. :) Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 11:14, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Can you tell me how you are getting images? They all say image@zynga.com but I can not seem to find them. Thanks. Tcleaveland (talk) 20:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images won't display Its probably because you upload the images too fast for the Wiki to process. Cause... the Wiki probably got confuse with which images is uploading and which one is already uploaded & without the user's knowledge, it probably decided that they are invalid images or didn't think it exist thus the red links. Or the Wiki is processing the images and slowly uploading them even if the images already on the articles. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 00:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Cleaning Up Hey, I just came back to the game (and the Wiki) after a few months of hiatus. I'm going to get back to cleaning things up, and would like to put together a group of dedicated users to help me. Interested? AlexSUCF (talk) 22:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Please hit me up on Facebook as it would make this easier. facebook.com/alexschnier AlexSUCF (talk) 13:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oops, it is "Fantastic", not sure where I got Fabulous from. AlexSUCF (talk) 18:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC)